Sparks of a Storm
by Electric Ammo
Summary: Electric Ammo: a hero destined to become a Teen Titan. But will the others accept him or shun him if they learn his dark secrets? Fanfic with ME in it no duh. Robstar, OCRae Chapter 7 Up Please R&R Rating may change overtime.
1. Rules of an Author

_Note: All this supports the story up ahead, so continuously read this until it eventually makes sense. I might add more to ensure the rules of author powers._

**Prologue: Rules of an Author**

Author Powers: The strength of an author. How authors got them? Who knows? As long as people remembered, authors have been calling the shots around the multiple universes that exist in existence. They could create using there powers for good, or destroy billions of lives just for personal entertainment. All that we need to know is that authors are basically gods and there is nothing we can do against them at their author form. Authors have to follow the rules of their powers, which is the only limit to their powers:

1) Authors cannot use their powers to destroy or harm other authors.

2) Authors cannot go into their world in their true form, so they must create a limited vessel to travel in the form of a character.

3)Authors must use their powers to merely create and support, which they should use their powers to destroy only at last resort.

4) Characters cannot know of an author's existence or villains.

5) Authors must stay at a positive attitude at all cost, or… fatal consequences shall rise.

These are some of the things that restrict the authors of their powers. Authors that break the rules would most likely cause massive destruction or loose control of their imagination. Imagination is important to an author since it fuels them to create, which is the foundation of their powers. The only way to create is through positive imagination, which is why authors must stay positive in order to have them control their powers, rather than their powers controlling them.

The only thing that keeps an author from jumping into their story, comic, etc. is the barrier of reality itself, the Fourth Wall. The fourth wall is, although reality, can be broken easily if the author's powers are strong enough. One example is in the comic The Rouge's Gallery, which is a crossroads of other roads and crossroads. The author hear is within his story and has other stories in his story, at a form of a manga. There are many authors and their styles of author powers, but many use their powers at the form of a fan fiction. Fan fictions in the imaginary world are somewhat 'alternate dimensions' of a certain creation already made by an author.

Authors can create not only multiple amounts of universes, but multiple versions of a being as well. They could split the same character from the same dimension and choose which ones could exist in a universe, which can be multople of a same version. A great example is Jen Irwin from the Ruins of the Fouth Wall series, which is now known as Ashes of the Fourth Wall. After destroying reality itself, she opened the Time Threads, which is where the same character and the same adventure is altered from different time perspectives. In addition to this, Jen mastered character altering even before destroying the 4th wall completely. Doing so, she made multiple versions of Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) of the Sonic series. Some examples of these Ivos are Jen-Ivo, Sega-Ivo, Jen-Ivo Version 2, etc. Authors don't need ture logic, thus allowing them to bend reality in such a matter.

_Now, you may be wondering what does this has to do with Teen Titans. Well, this supports the limits of a new Titan, which has the power of a god, aka an author. This Titan is now in Jump City, waiting for the right moment to jump in and join the Titans once his training is complete, which is almost done. Who is this figure you ask? He's only known in one name in these imaginary worlds, since his real name was abandoned in the real world. This Name: Electric Ammo._


	2. Victory: Thy name is Ammo!

_Hi guys! I guessing your wondering why I have two chapters updated in the same date. This is because both support the first chapter, which is useless to have one without the other. So enjoy and no flames, please._

**Chapter 1: Victory: Thy name is Ammo!**

Raven's Side of the Story

Raven looks at the unusual pizza that was place in front of her by the waitress, who stared at the Titans. The pizza that was hot on the table of the restaurant was filled with sardines, peppermint, asparagus, and a hockey puck. Since it was Starfire's turn to pick the toppings of the pizza for the Titans to feast on, they were forced to endure eating this monster pizza.

Starfire was the first to take a piece, eating it was like something normal. Cyborg tasted the cooked hockey puck piece and threw up. Beast Boy only ate the parts with asparagus in it. Raven was too busy staring at everyone's faces to see what their reaction to the pizza was. Robin, on the other hand, tried to bring common sense to Star.

"Umm… Star. Remember the discussion about 'certain things' people could eat?"

Starfire nod, only to take more bites of pizza.

Raven was too busy thinking to worry about food or hunger. She felt always restricted to show her emotions. If she were allowed to express her feelings, then she'd tell them how nasty it seemed to her. Thanks to meditation, she could keep her emotions under control, otherwise blowing up the city. Sadly, this also turned her into a cold person, so no one knows how the true Raven was like. She frowned as she took a bite of the pizza and shook her head because she couldn't show her emotions and express how horrible the pizza tasted like.

After the unusual lunch, the Titans decided to take a walk around the city.

"Dude! That's the worst pizza I ever tasted. It's been three weeks since we actually ate something in the Tower," Beast Boy argued as her wiped his tongue trying to get the horrible taste off his mouth.

Everyone was holding his or her stomachs from the pain of digesting the pizza. Walking through the park they stopped at a bench to rest from cramps.

All of a sudden, an explosion came from the bank and caused the Titans to spring up. Robin went all "Titans, Go!" and everyone ran to the bank, despite their stomach pain.

In the bank, there was a metal monster that morphed into countless things like dragons and ogres to scare everyone off. It then turned into a strong man to pull the safe in the bank off of its hinges. He then turned into a vacuum and sucked up the money dry.

When he was about to leave, the Titans blocked the door and prevented him from escaping.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" Robin questioned in a heroic tone. "Titans, Go!"

Beast Boy started the attack by turning into a rhino and slamming into the creature. Unfortunately, it turned into a wall and Beast Boy crashed into it. This caused the green changeling to vibrate as he backed up in pain. The thing then turned into a floating metal fist and slammed itself into Beast Boy's back.

Cyborg then shot a Sonic Cannon at the thing and created a hole. "Booya!" Cyborg cried. The thing then liquefied and the lost parts morphed back into it. The thing then turned into a tank and ran over Cyborg.

Starfire, who could fly over the thing, started using Starbolts on it as her attacks left dents in the creature. The creature then turned into a shield and the starbolts bounced off and hit Starfire, sending her to the wall and knocking her out.

Robin then grabbed some birdarangs and threw them into the thing. The birdarangs just bounced off, so the thing didn't noticed Robin's attack. He then took out his staff and started to whack at it. The creature noticed this attack, then morphed into a metal ram and slammed into Robin, knocking the boy Wonder off his feet.

Raven was the only one left. She used her powers to lift the thing, which turned into a giant robot and launched missiles at Raven. Although she used her powers to hold the missiles, she lost concentration on the thing. It punched the missiles, which then launched into Raven and exploded in her face.

Raven was loosing her control over her emotions. If she gets angry, she could do something bad. The thing, which actually talks, tells her, "Such a shame. I, Metal Morph, thought to expect more from the Teen Titans. Oh well. I shall place you and you're friends out of your misery." The thing charged at her, turning his hand into a sword.

Suddenly, a bolt of thunder flashed into the villain. He then turns around, hoping to see who was his attacker.

The Titans stared at the new 'hero' that appeared to the scene. This Chinese teenager flexed his cybernetic platinum colored left arm as electricity charged through his metal muscles, while he pulled down his glove and made a fighting position. His feet were made of metallic alloy (think Megaman boots) and were colored in a dark mixture of dark blue with black smudges. The shirt he was wearing had the numbers "77" in red and had tears on the sides. The headband on his forehead read out "Asian Humor Inc." while he pushed his glasses into a fixed position, so he could see his opponent more clearly. Tied to his back, a giant hammer with bloodstains on it's metal and hinges hung in position in case it was needed to attack. The monster looked in horror as he stared into the eyes, er… lenses of his attacker.

"So, you came to destroy Jump City, eh? Well, You won't get a chance now that I'm here to help the Titans," the boy mocks as the creature as electricity is transferred into the metallic parts of his body. Raven gazes in awe as he takes on the monster head on. The kid grabs his hammer and starts to whack at the monster with tremendous force, which could be measured by the stuff that was knocked into the air through the sheer wind power of the swings. The monster itself was turning its body into shield parts, which was inevitable since some of the blows went through anyhow. The creature then grabs the boy's right arm and legs with its morphing metal parts, making the kid unable to move his body. The creature looked overconfident about the parry he inflicted on his foe, until the kid morphed his arm into a rocket launcher that sent a large missile into the creature's stomach and sent it flying backwards.

The kid then mocks at his foe, "Now, to finish you off." He then runs toward the morphing metal monster, moving so fast it was hard to keep track. He punched the monster with his left, cyber arm and sent it flying backwards. The kid then teleports in front of the place where the monster was going to hit and spin kicked him into the air. The kid then charges electricity into his left leg and yells, "Now, to show you my finishing move!"

The kid then jumps into the air and does a back flip. Metal Morph now has his stomach and chest in the air while his head, arms, and legs dangle toward the ground. The kid then sticks his left leg in front of him and flips backwards, sending the top of his left leg into the monster's stomach.

As the two was coming down to the earth, the kid screamed out, "Finishing Move: Lightning Combo!" and sends Metal Morph into the ground, causing a crater. If that wasn't already torture, the electricity from the left leg was then sent straight into Metal Morph's body, causing the fiend to shake as thousands of volts of electricity was surging through his entire body. Dust was kicked into the air, and Raven couldn't see what else was going on except bolts of lightning flashing out of the clouds of smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, Raven saw the kid lifted his foot out from the creature's belly, leaving a five-inch long dent inward of the thing's stomach. Metal Morph coughed out blood from the attack and fainted right in the crater, causing a couple of rocks to crumble inward to the crater from the sound. The kid walked up to his hammer, which he dropped to perform the… what was it called again? "Lightning Combo"?

The boy walked up to our heroine and bent down with his right hand extended, asking her, "Excuse me madam, but do you need assistance to help you up?" Raven stared into his eyes… er, lenses and accepted the assistance. She grabbed his hand and was pulled up back to her feet.

The strange thing was, his hand felt pretty warm and gentle. It didn't make sense, since his hand was completely made of metal, but one could still sense some human warmth and joy in it. This was sorta same thing that happened when a person was helped by Cyborg, expecting to feel nothing but machinery and instead sense the real person inside. He looked so innocent for some reason; even through he slammed someone into unconsciousness just a few moments ago. She was feeling quite nervous in front of him. Also, Raven sensed that she was blushing for some reason.

'Wait a minute! What am I doing!' she thought to herself as she brushed the dust off her clothes and tried her best to hide her emotions. 'If I show my emotions, then I'll blow Jump City to kingdom come!'

As the other Titans started to get up, they all stared in awe and horror at the figure that took down the villain that was difficult to them so easily. 'How can he be so strong? Is he even human?' was the thought of the Titans right about now.

The kid then turns his back toward the Titans, reaching for his hammer. "You know, I have only one reason for coming to your city, Titans, and that's to do one thing…"

Robin's side of the Story

The Titans then stand their ground, ready for anything. What could this kid do to them? He could easily defeat them if he chose to. How would they fend off against him?

The kid then turns around and walks up to the Titans slowly. The Titans were ready to attack at any moment. Robin yelled, "Titans! Go-"

Before he could finish, the kid dropped his hammer and knelt on his two knees. He then placed his head down in a bowing position and pleaded, "Please! Please! Please let me be a Teen Titan! Please!"

The Titans stared in amazement for a few moments. They hadn't ever expected a single man who could destroy them easily wishing to fight crime with them. Finally, Robin went up to the guy.

"Ummm… Sure. We could use someone of your talent on your team. Just come with us to the tower and well see if your Titan material."

The kid jumped in the air with joy. He was bouncing all around the place with glee and happiness. Robin smiled at the reaction, until he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Cyborg, who whispered in his ear, "Can we talk to you for a moment…"

Robin turned to the gang, who huddled into a circle while the kid was still bouncing around the walls.

"Dude, are you crazy? Did you see what he did to that Metal guy?" Beast Boy commented. "That might be us if he goes Terra on the Titans and join Slade," Cyborg commented also. "I do not see the danger in this one. Even though he is still a fierce warrior, he reminds me of how my friends in Tamaran acted all the time," Starfire opposed the two. "Star's right. We have to give him a chance, even if he does try and betray us later," Robin said to support Star. "What do you think Rae?"

The gang turns to Raven, who was watching the kid still jump with joy as she blushed furiously. The gang stared at her for a while, watching in shock at Raven's reaction. Raven then turns to the Titans in embarrassment and accidentally blows up a small palm tree in a pot nearby. "Ummm… Sure. Why not," she said immediately as if she planned it out before the other Titans.

Robin then runs up to the kid and tells him, "Welcome to our little club. Say, what's your name anyway?"

The kid finally stops as he does a dramatic pose. "Some call me the Guardian of the Storms. Some call me the Almighty Author. Some even call me the 'Video Gamer'…" He takes off his glasses, showing his radiant, brown eyes toward the gang. Also, he does a 'macho man' pose and somehow the sun shined on him even though their inside. This made the gang gaze in awe and made Raven blushed more than ever.

"But you guys can call me by my well known name. Electric Ammo!"


	3. Ammo's Staying

Hi guys! This is yet another Sparks of a Storm. Anyway, I'd like to send messages to the ONLY three people who reviewed for me so far.

**ravenrocs4eva:** Thanks for the good review. I'll try hard to keep Sparks of a Storm as long as I possibly can.

**dragoonknight1:** Hey! I can answer some of your 'bad' review flaws:

Are you INSANE: To some extent, yes.

If Raven blushed something would blow up: Blushing is part of a natural emotion.

You just said you couldn't say you were the author then you say it, I seriously doubt that Raven would like you that much right away and if you did a macho pose Raven would just call you an idiot: I know, it's going to be a joke for this chapter.

You are making it to were you are stronger then the titans power: To some extent, yes. Although, Authors, like normal people, have a weakness. You just have to constantly remember the rules and the fact they are still human with human emotions.

**Sly-Dan:** Lemon? Maybe. I'm not really good at writing sex scenes, though. I have got to have on of the first fanfics that doesn't have the author looking like a god but an actual normal person. Isn't that cool?

Anyway, back to the fic…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ammo's Staying**

Everyone's Side of the Story.

The Titans stood there for a few moments, unable to speak. Then, Raven finally placed her emotions aside and told him, "You look like a nerd…"

Ammo anime fell to the ground and went up and told her, "Sorry, I always wanted to do that…"

Robin then asked, "Ummm…. What did you mean about the whole 'author' thing?"

Ammo struggled his thoughts with sweat poring down his head as he defended, "Uh, Author? Did I say author, I meant to say… Anime Lover." The Titans then did their own anime fall and came back up.

Just then, Starfire did a SUPER GIANT huge that seemed to crush Ammo's lungs. "Oh hello new friend," she said as she hugged Ammo to the point where his skin was blue instead of Asian peach. "Ummm… Can you please stop crushing my lungs, please," Ammo asked politely as one could hear his spine crack for a brief moment. Starfire finally released him as he sunk to the ground and screamed, "I NEED OXYGEN!"

When Ammo finally got up, the Titans introduced themselves. Robin went first. "Hi, I'm Robin. And were the-" "Yeah, yeah I know. You're the Teen Titans. Your Robin. The one who hugged me was Starfire, the Robotic one is Cyborg, the funny green guy is Beast Boy, and the cold yet sexy one is Raven." The gang was silent for a moment and Raven mentally had to kick herself in the shin to prevent from blushing from the comment. For some odd reason, her powers go berserk when she's near him, and she doesn't know why.

"So, what brings you to Jump City?" Cy asked our new hero. He pulls out a newspaper article and tells them, "I heard that you guys fight crime and help people. Since the Justice League is all filled up and Static doesn't need another electric guy to patrol his side of the US, I decided to come with you guys." The article showed the Titans in their first triumph against Slade and how the gang was posing as Cinderblock was brought into custody. They nodded and Robin told him, "Come on. Let's go to our Tower and see if your fit for the Teen Titans or not."

Ammo's eyes shined for a moment as he asked, "You, you mean I'm in?" Robin smiled as he told him, "Well, were saying we can really use your help." Ammo jumped in the air and did a pose saying and singing, "Hurray! I'm a Titan! I'm a Titan! I'm a Titan!" Words flashed by him (the Titans can't see this sequence) and it said 'Chapter One Complete!' as the Super Mario Victory Song played and points rose and two fireworks flashed in the air as a flag went down.

Ammo's Side of Story

A few minutes after the whole 'intro' thing that Ammo did, the Titans quickly went back to the Tower. Ammo gasped as he gazed at the amazing giant T shaped Tower that was in front of him. "Man, you guys actually LIVE in this giant thing?" He examined the whole island that they were on. There was a training field on the left and right of the Tower, and plenty of city in the background to give a feeling that you were in San Francisco. He smelled the nice, bay-like air that was in the aroma of the island, enjoying every second of it while memories of his old home ran through his mind. 'It feels like home…' Ammo thought as he looks at he looks at the island. Suddenly, Ammo's stomach growled as he felt a tear falling down his face. How long has he eaten a home cooked meal? He fell to the ground as the other Titans tried to help him up.

"What's wrong?" the gang asked as they tried to lift him. "Need…. Food." Ammo finally was helped up as they dragged him to the kitchen to feed him. 'Great. I blew it. I shouldn't have told them that I was THAT in my intro. They might be on to me now…'

Cyborg's Side of Story

Cy stared at the amazing site in front of him. Ammo, who was hungry and the Titans decided to feed him, was eating EVERYTHING in the kitchen. From the apples to the zucchinis, from the leftovers to the frozen foods, Ammo was eating all the food the Titans stored in the entire tower. Right now, he was raiding their fridge as he was pouring tons of milk into his mouth while stuffing some microwave pizza and some tofu squares into his mouth then swallowed the whole stuff. He was so hungry that he ate everything in the fridge. In fact, he was so hungry that he ate the fridge!

"Well, I'm full," Ammo replied as he sat on the couch and turned on the television set. There was nothing left in the kitchen that was edible. Even the blue, fuzzy stuff that the Titans refused to eat was being digested in Ammo's stomach. Cy thought of how someone could eat that much. 'Man, I can't even become hungry enough to eat a fridge, unless I get that video game virus again…"

"Hey! Who's up for the… GAMESTATION 3!" Ammo yelled as he pulled out from his legs, which somehow were holding his luggage, a brand new Gamestation 3. Cy and Beast Boy's eyes were glowing as they rushed to choose controllers and quickly plugged in the game. "Man, I thought this didn't come out till spring two years from now. How'd did you get it?" Cy asks as he finally chose the blue controller. Ammo smiled and told him, "Well… I saved the Gamestation Headquarters a few months ago, so they let me have their prototype model and a game not even known to the public yet, TEEN TITANS! THE VIDEO GAME!"

The guys, including Robin, joined in as they played as their own characters while Ammo chose Speedy. The game itself was sort off Street Fighter like and was the best game the gang ever played. Sadly, they all lost to Ammo since he was always using long ranged attacks. "One thing you should know in fighting games, always choose a long ranged character, since you could cause damage and stay in a safe distance at the same time," Ammo bragged as he does a little victory dance while the screen shows the words, 'Winner: Speedy! 1st Player (Ammo): fifty wins, 2nd Player (Cy): forty-nine wins, 3rd Player (Robin): twenty wins, 4th Player (Beast Boy): One win.

Ammo was getting tired, so he told the gang he was going to take a nap before doing the training course to prove he is 'Titan Material.' "You'll see!" he bragged to them, "I'll pass the test so fast, you'll be begging me to join!" Cy leaves the room with BB and Robin, walking toward their rooms to analyze the data they collected on Metal Morph.

"Dude, what do you think he meant when he told us he was an 'author'?" BB asked as he scratches the back of his head, wondering what did Ammo meant in his intro. "Maybe he wrote a novel or something," Robin told them. "Besides, what else can an author mean? It's not like anything else can come from that word." Cy also wonders what the little metal dude meant in 'author.' Is he trying to hide something from the Titans that could cause him to betray them? He might need to ask Ammo for Robin to make sure that he doesn't try to hide anything from the gang. They can't afford to have another person betraying them. Cy and the other guys were too busy talking to each other to notice Raven walking to the living room where Ammo was busy sleeping on the couch.

Raven's Side of the Story

Raven tiptoed toward the sleeping Ammo, careful not to wake him up. She needed to read his mind to tell if he was evil or not. After all, what's preventing him to become another Terra? Not only that, but she needed to see if he felt the same way to her as she did to him. Raven is trying her best to avoid the fact she might have a… crush on Ammo, but somehow her curiosity got the best of her and now she must see if he really liked her. (Curiosity is not an emotion, idiot. It's a mental thought process). She did a short 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos' as she was shortly linked into his mind.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a small hallway with white walls, a white ceiling, and two doors. The music that was conveniently playing was elevator music, which was pretty annoying to Rae's ears. The door behind her was labeled 'Exit' while the door in front of her was labeled 'Ammo's mind.' Right next to her, there was a pillar with a sunflower in a vase fresh cut, labeled 'To Raven.' She picks it out of the vase and holds onto it, seeing if it would disappear or something. She then walks toward the door as she sees a piece of paper taped onto the door. She rips it off the paper and reads off the words written on the sheet.

'Dear Reader who's about to enter,

Please turn around. What's behind this door is sacred and not suited for those to see besides me, Ammo. Just go back to the door behind you and leave out of this mind. If you're a mind reader, do not say we didn't warn you if you get hurt.

From,  
Ammo.'

Raven thinks about what she read in front of her. 'Did Ammo knew people would try and enter his mind? Why would he do that?' she thought as placing the piece of paperback where she found it. Surely, if she goes into his mind, she'll find the answers she'd need. She opens the door and slowly peeks her head in to make sure it was safe.

Suddenly, a giant, rainbow hand pushed her backwards, sending her crashing into the pillar while a petal fell off the sunflower she was holding. When she got up to defend her, she couldn't belief that a giant hand came out of nowhere. It was about twice her size and three times wider than that. It was glowing multiple colors at times. At first it was red, then yellow, then blue, then green. It seems like all the colors of the rainbow were changing in the hand as it was trying to punch Raven. She had no choice but to run through the path she came from. She opened the door, running out of Ammo's mind and the dangerous fist that was finally going back through the door it came.

When she opened her eyes back in her own mind, Ammo was stretching. He finally woke up from his two-hour nap and was ready to tackle the obstacle course. He got up and looked at Raven, who was stunned at what lurked inside his mind.

"Well, you stayed to see me get up. How nice of you Rae," Ammo said smiling as he scratched his head. He was smiling as if he was having the greatest dream in his entire life. The other Titans came into the living room to see Ammo getting up and sort of mentally giggled at the fact Rae stayed to wait for Ammo to get up, which Raven could tell since she quickly read their minds. "Time for the obstacle course, and my chance to become a Titan!" he said as the other Titans smiled and walked to the obstacle course. Raven was just standing there for a moment, trying to process what she saw in his mind. 'WHAT is Ammo hiding? Is he keeping something from us that we shouldn't know?' she thought as she pondered on how he had the power to keep her out of his mind, since he had no powers over thought.

Suddenly, Ammo came back to Raven and yelled, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you something!" He then placed his hand and mouth over her ear and told her, "If you really wanted to know how I felt about you, all you had to do was ask." He then placed a sunflower in her hand, hugged her tight, and ran after the other Titans. Raven was pretty glad Ammo and the rest left the room, because they would have joked at how much she was blushing right now. She tried to hide her emotions right about now and wonder how did Ammo knew she was in his mind, but decided to forget about it for now and enjoy the sudden joy she received. She did a light smile and went to meet up with the other gang, knowing she had to put it away once she caught up with them. Surprisingly, nothing was blown up along the way…

* * *

Good, isn't it? Anyway, keep sending the good reviews and don't even think about flaming me! 


	4. The Obstacle Course

Hey fans of mine! Time to answer some of the questions from the, like, FIVE people who are reading Sparks of a Storm out there.

**Sly-Dan:** Actually, I AM god in this fic. I just do my best to hide it from the Titans, since it's against the Rules to show that to them, and you'll see why I am hiding it. Also, since I'm the author, I can decide if sex actually works on woman or not. Isn't that cool?

**YRPRocks66:** Thanks for the good review. Also, don't worry if you didn't read it the second it came out. I expect people to slowly like my story.

**Dr. Evans:** Yeah, well I'm the author and I can do anything I want. After all, she was onto me, man! You'd do the same thing if some girl were on your secret too. Also, why would I make Rae OOC? That is absurd. coughcoughdamnitcoughcough

**Raerocs4eva:** I'm very good at hiding my thoughts. In fact, I'm so good; I don't even know what I'm thinking! That's how good I am!

Anyway, back to the fic…

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Obstacle Course**

Ammo's Side of the Story

Ammo gazes at the giant, dangerous obstacle course that the Titans set for him to go through. There was chainsaws, lasers, guns, and other stuff that was extremely dangerous. Ammo wondered how in the world the Titans could go through stuff that was as dangerous as this. Ammo didn't want to do such a dangerous task, but it was necessary to become a Titan.

Suddenly, Beast Boy tapped him on the shoulder and asked him, 'Oh yeah, what's your powers, anyway?" Ammo flexed his right arm and told him, "Well, my left arm and legs are cybernetically altered, since it's made of metal. I can harvest a large amount of electricity in my body, so I channel it through my metal parts and use them as weapons or shields. My feet were also specially designed to jump extremely high and absorb shocks from landing from high distances. Also, I can use electricity through my hammer as well, which can be lifted easily with my left arm." Ammo's left leg then turned into a speaker. "My leg even has a built in boom box. How cool is that?" Beast Boy looks at Ammo's right arm and asks him, "So, what does this hand does?" looking at the glove at the same time. Ammo shudders and tells him, "It's nothing, really. It does nothing." Ammo turns around from Beast Boy and looks at his right hand with a sad face. He thinks to himself, 'I can't tell them see what's behind my glove. I can't let something bad happened to those I care for again…'

Robin then tells him, "Ummm… the course is ready." Ammo then snaps out of is guilt trance and jumps into the starting line. Our young hero looks at the Titans. The five were there to see him, even Raven who just came back. Ammo could tell his flirting was taking in affect and smiled about it. The light of the starting point then turned red. Ammo's boom box leg then starts playing the Super Mario Bros. Theme. The light then turns yellow. Ammo then grips his hammer. Finally, the light turns green and our hero rushes through the course.

A bunch of guns pop out of the rocks and start firing at our hero. Ammo jumps and smacks then back at their origin with his hammer and blew up the projectiles. Then, a bunch of Frisbee bombs came flying at him. He used his electricity and made the explosives circle around him like how electrons circle around a nucleus due to the magnetic pull. A bunch of walls pop in front of him. Ammo then extended his hand out and the Frisbees flew at the walls and blew them up.

Suddenly, a giant pit opened in front of him. Ammo threw his hammer and jumped on top of it. Since the hammer was spinning and Ammo used his electricity to cling onto it, he spun with it like a boomerang with something taped onto it. All of a sudden, a bunch of cannons came of the ground and shot tons of shurikens at him. Ammo responded to this maneuver by tilting sideways so the hammer was spinning like a helicopter directly at the projectiles. This caused the shurikens to fly everywhere in the other direction and was reflected back at the cannons.

When Ammo reached the other side, he jumped off the hammer as it flew back him. He then ran toward the finish line. Suddenly, a spike pit opened in front of him and the finish line. Ammo then used his awesome jumping skills and jumped over the pit. A robot then appeared a few feet in front of the finish line and blockaded the goal. Ammo then jumped onto the head and did a couple of leaps on top of the monster. He then waited for it to bend over, and then he jumped toward the head and grabbed it. He then did a cyclone of spins that twisted the head off and kicked it like a soccer ball into the sun. Ammo grabbed onto the legs of the corpse and swung it around like a tornado. When he faced the spike pit, he flung the monstrosity into the spikes and caused the body to explode. He then does a back flip into the goal as his leg played the Final Fantasy Victory Song.

Robin's Side of the Story

The Titans just stood there in amazement in the video game like maneuvers Ammo did through the obstacle course. Robin couldn't believe that someone like Ammo could beat the obstacle course so easy. He even cranked it to ten, which was the highest level there is on the course. Ammo then walks over and saw that his time was a minute lower than Robin's, making him the first place winner on the high score. He did a dance and told them, "See! I told you I could beat this thing so easily, now I'm a Titan!" Robin couldn't imagine how someone could become this powerful. 'Is he some spy or something? He seemed to just get his powers, yet he has perfect control of it. I better keep a close eye on him…'

Suddenly, the Titan villain alert went on and everyone rushed to the city. When Ammo was about to go, Robin stops him. He then takes out a yellow communicator and tells him, "Welcome to the Team." Ammo jumps into the air with joy and rushes to the garage where the others were getting in the T-car. Robin then smiles and starts to catch up with the others.

* * *

If this chapter is mondo short, that is because I had to type it up quickly… 


	5. First Day on the Job

What's up readers? Here's more personal questions answered to the fans that all you guys read up to so far. Also, please for advertisement, tell your friends about Sparks of a Storm, ok?

**DragonArmada**: I know I rock. Thanks for pointing it out to the audience. "Go Me! Go Me! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

**Ravenrocs4eva: **I know I will.

This chapter is showing Mumbo is extreme pain. If you're a huge Mumbo fan, please don't flame me since I'm using Mad Mod in another chapter soon.

Now please review once you finish reading this chapter to know that you're all alive and well, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Day on the Job**

Ammo's Side of the Story

The gang was driving hundreds of miles per hour on the T-Car while trying to find the villain attacking the city this time. Cy was driving while Star was in the seat next to that. Ammo was sitting in the middle of Rae and BB while he was chatting with the green changeling about tofu. "So, how do you eat your tofu, BB? I eat mine with spices and mushrooms all over it!" Ammo said as they continued their conversation. There was no room for Robin in the car left, so he took his R-Cycle for a spin.

When they finally reached the bank, they saw tons of random props and magic tricks popping out of everywhere around the street. "Crap. Must be Mumbo again…" Cy sighed as they started to drive to the bank. When the gang reached the bank, Mumbo was already using cheap tricks to do steal money from the innocent civilians.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans. And who is the metal one over there?" Mumbo laughed as he shoved the money into his hat.

Ammo leaped out of the crowd and intrude, "I am Electric Ammo! The Guardian of the Storms! The Video Gamer! And the Almighty Au- I mean Anime Lover."

"Well, that wouldn't matter, since I'll make you disappear soon enough. MUMBO JUMBO!" Mumbo said as he waved his wand and shot a beam at Ammo and sent him flying backwards. Robin did a quick 'Titans, GO!' as the gang burst into action.

Ammo got up and started to charge into Mumbo, which the magician countered by doing a cape trick that made him disappear and Ammo crashing into the cape filled with nothing. Then, Mumbo sent a levitating ATM machine flying into him and Beast Boy into the wall.

Suddenly, Ammo had an idea. He whispered it to Beast Boy while everyone else was being sent back into the walls around him. Ammo then jumped in front of him and said, "Oh yeah, I can do some magic tricks as well. Watch."

Ammo took out deck of cards and shuffled them while his leg was playing the 'Mission Impossible' Theme. He took the first five cards out and let Mumbo choose them. "Pick a Card, any card." Mumbo chose one, placed it back, and Ammo shuffled the cards again. He then split the cards and scattered them. Finally, he regrouped them and let Mumbo choose another card. Mumbo chose one and Ammo said, "The Card your holding is not the Queen of Spades." Mumbo looks at his card and it was the Sevens of Heart. Mumbo then asked in amazement, "How the hell did you know?" Suddenly, Beast Boy crashed into Mumbo as a rhino and sent the blue guy flying backwards.

Ammo then takes out the Queen of Spades out of his pocket and said, "Baka Yaro! I had the card with me the whole time! You call yourself a magician? You make the great Ammo-dini sick."

Mumbo was pretty pissed now. He took out a magic box and puffed Ammo inside. "SO, you think I'm a bad Magician, eh? I'll show you. I'll teleport you all the way across the city to prove how good I am." He then closes the box and did another trick, making the box disappear in thin air.

On the other side of the city, Ammo's box was teleported into a trashcan where he fell into some trash. "Yuck! I just had my armor waxed too!" He got out and saw he was on the other side of Jump City. "Great, now how am I ever going to get back to the others…" He then sees a kid about his size staring at him. Ammo walks up and tells him, "hey! I'll give you ten bucks for the bike."

"Fifty"

"Twenty-five"

"Thirty"

"Deal!"

Ammo gave the money to the kid and hoped onto the bike, then taped onto it "Teen Titans" on the side. "I shall call it the A-Bike!" Ammo then rode his bike with his legs, charged with electricity and rode hundreds of miles per hour toward the attack to catch up with the other Titans, hoping he wasn't too late."

BB's Side of the Story

BB was in shock that Ammo disappeared out of thin air, but the remaining Titans have to stop Mumbo before he does anymore damage. They attacked him from all sides, but Mumbo did a 'pull the rabbit out of the hat' trick to shield all their attacks. He then ran from the Titans all the way downtown.

Elsewhere (about 500 miles from the gang)…

Ammo was riding really fast towards the fight, which should be about to five minutes, singing,

_"When there's trouble, you know who to begggg,_

_Electric Ammo!_

_He's got a Boom Box shoved in his leggggggg,_

_Electric Ammo!_

_'Cause he's a Titan, don't you know?_

_He's has communicator just to show,_

_Do de da bla blah Na no do doo deeee,_

_Electric Ammo, Go!"_

Back to the gang…

Mumbo was all shooting pie from nowhere to slow the Titans down while running backwards. He then taunted, "No one can help you Titans, not even your stupid Electric friend."

Suddenly, we hear Elec Man's Theme from a distance as Ammo jumps off from his bike, uses electricity to push it fast forward, and sends it flying into Mumbo pushing it into the blue magician. "Hey guys! Check out my new ride!" Ammo said as he used his electricity to pick up the A-Bike and parks it.

Mumbo gets up, pretty devastated from the attack. Ammo then asks Robin, "Can I?" Robin then thinks about it, then tells him, "Why not. It's your first day. Take today's villain." Ammo jumps in delight, and then takes his hammer and starts waking Mumbo, who was still dazed by the attack. Ammo then leaps back and his leg plays the Mortal Kombat's "Finish Him!" He then charges his foot, saying, "Your not even worth my effort for the finisher move, so I'll use my random attack.

Ammo then runs around Mumbo quickly, generating four Ammo's due to the speed. The four Ammos then jump back, fusing into one and jump into the air and are about to punch Mumbo. Mumbo then raises his arms in hopes to parry the attack, when the Ammo disappears. He looks confused for a moment, then the makes a face of extreme pain. We see that Ammo reappeared with his leg kicking him, right into his crotch. Tears fall down Mumbo's face as the attack progresses through. "This is my Secondary Finisher Move!" Ammo yelled with a smile in his face. "Super Karate Signature Fighting Torture Technique: SHATTER THE BALLS!"

The electricity then surges throughout his body, shocking his crotch as Mumbo screams like a little girl in pain. Cy yelled, "That's a signature move? It looks more like the 'Mighty Ball Kick' to me." Minutes later when the electricity was done in Ammo's foot, he took off his leg from Mumbo's balls, revealing a scorched, burning crater where his balls were suppose to me. Mumbo covers his balls with his hands as he cries in pain from the attack. Ammo's leg then does the Mortal Kombat's "Winner: Fatality…"

"Relax," Ammo tells Mumbo, who was still in a fetal position. "Despite the name of the attack, I didn't use one-tenth of the attack's potential. You balls should heal in about a month or so, cheer up."

Later in the Tower…

Everyone celebrated Ammo's victory with a Breakfast fananza. "Dude, that attack must've been pretty painful for Mumbo," BB tells Ammo, who was eating some pancakes. "I know. It took me four years to fully master the attack's true form, so just be glad you didn't see what might've happened to Mumbo if I used 100 power," Ammo says smiling. Beast Boy then looks at today's recent paper just published after the attack. The headlines show Ammo kicking Mumbo in the balls as the title reads, "Electric Ammo: The new Titans ready to kick evil in the balls."

Ammo looks at the headline and laugh. "I wasn't expecting people to see the attack as much. I guess I should use it less to show the people what I can really do." After everyone was going to bed, Cy catches up with Ammo along with BB to ask him a few questions. "Dude, what did you mean when you said you were an author?" Ammo shrugs for a moment and says, "Well, I wrote a few stories a few years ago and I don't want you to know what's my real identity or anything. I mean, you don't ask Robin who he really is, do you?" The two thought of it for a moment and agreed on the response. The guys said their goodnights and went to their rooms to sleep.

?'s Point of View

A dark figure gazes at the moon in the sky as his armor shined in the night-lights. He looks down at Jump City with discuss and hate. "How can they appreciate HIM? He's nothing but a parasite that feeds off of others to survive." The figure mocks as he reads the newspaper. "So. He's here. After three years of searching, I've finally found him."

The stranger then jumps to the other building as wings sprouted from his back as he glides to a building that showed Titan Tower over the horizon. He looks at the picture in the newspaper, how Ammo looks confident and just. Then he straightens his mask and through the paper in the air. His left arm then transforms into a three-sided left-like blade that cuts the newspaper into shreds as a whirlwind blows away the shattered pieces. He then straightens up and says, "Soon Ammo. Soon I shall avenge my brethren you betrayed. Not yet, though. I shall make you suffer. I shall wait till your new 'friends' trust you entirely. It would make telling them the truth all the sweeter to fit my revenge." He then gripped his hand and jumps into the air, gliding opposite from the tower and into the alleys of Jump City, where he vanishes into the shadow, as if he never was there to begin with…

Can you guess who this figure is? I'll give you a hint. It's a wind-based robot. Also, it's known as DWN-057. That's all I'm going to tell you guys (since Google exists).


	6. The Dream and the Dreamer

The following chapter is not a hilarious fighting scene and if you don't get the hint, then you have to play Megaman and Bass (Rockman and Forte in Japan) on the GBA, or at least play Megaman (Rockman) games.

**Sly-Dan:** Thanks, I guess I am really good at making funny fighting (aka Dragon Ball Original Style). It's ok if you flamed me at first, because my angry mob of mummies were on undead break anyway, ok? No hard feelings

To all of my (other) readers,  
This has been a great Spring Vacation, but all you guys aren't reviewing when I have time to MAKE fanfics. If you just came back from a internet-less place for vacation, I can understand that. However, if you didn't, then you're a heartless jerk who doesn't care for me, the author. cries sobs sobs  
Anyway, to the fic...

PS: the first Italic paragraphs in Ammo's Side of the Story are a dream and the ones in Raven's are a flashback.

* * *

**The Dream and the Dreamer**

Ammo's Side of the Story

"_Why?" Ammo yells as he holds a dying body in his hands. There was oil all over the place, dead bodies everywhere. Ammo looks in horror as he is supporting the badly damage android in his hand. It had black and red armor, which was now blacker because of all the oil that was cut in it representing blood, since oil is blood for machines. His mask, which was yellow and had a lightning tip, was now cracked and broken. There was a hole in the robot that was gushing out oil quickly. It was a mere amount of minutes before it would shut down and 'die' forever._

"_Why did you sacrifice your life for me? You could have lived. YOU COULD HAVE LIVED!" Ammo cries as he is gripping the ground crying. The robot smiled and told him, "You… Was the only true friend… I ever had." Ammo managed to pull himself together to yell at the dying robot even more._

"_E.M. Please don't die. You're the only one besides C.M. and the Four Guardians who survived the attack. Please," Ammo cries as he turns his face to see the other bodies that littered the floor. There were hundreds of bodies that were in 'E.M's state, all broken, destroyed, burnt, frozen, etc. The only different was that they were all 'dead' and stuff. There were all kinds of bodies in the place. One dead one looked like a giant Zippo with human parts. One looked like a fat, wooden puppet. One even looked like it was made of garbage from the dump. All these bots were dead, since their eyes lost activation signs._

_E.M. grabbed Ammo by the collar of his shirt with his left hand and told him, "Ammo, I'm dying. There's no mistaking it. Even if you revive me with your powers, I'll still be dead since no robot or human reborn from your powers could truly be the same." E.M then coughs out some oil and turns back to Ammo. "Your bodies too scratched and destroyed to continue if you don't do my request." Ammo then looks at his own injured body. His left arm was blown clear off and was slowly gushing blood. Also, his legs from his ankles down where cut off and would cripple him for life. E.M. coughed more oil out and with his last 'breath' he told Ammo, "the only thing I want left is for my parts to replace the ones you lost. I want my arm and legs to replace the ones you lost. Remember this once… I… die-"_

_Before E.M. could finish, his eyes flashed and were blank. His whole body was now deactivated and the oil stopped flowing out of his whole body. There were no signs of internal movement in the metal body. It was very clear to Ammo. E.M. was dead._

"_E.M? E.M! NNNNOOOOOO!"_

Ammo landed on the floor of his bed, falling head onto his skull. He got up, breathing hardly, as if his lungs were about to burst at that very moment. His head ached and his body to follow with it. 'How long.' Ammo thought as he stood up rubbing his head. He looks at his left hand and legs, all made of parts from a robot. 'How long must I suffer for my friend's death. HOW LONG!' He banged his right hand into the wall as he growled with anger and fury. 'I need something to calm my nerves…'

He walked into the kitchen, baggy eyed and depressed since the image of his friend's death still haunted him. He filled the kettle he picked up from the dishwasher and filled it with tea. Then he placed water in it and boiled it. After it was ready, he poured it into a cup and drank, trying to cleanse his mind. The texture of the hot substance soothed his nerves long enough for him to think clearly.

'It's been a long time since I had that dream…' Ammo thought as he took another sip of his tea. 'It's been three years and I haven't had the dream since a year ago. When he slept on the couch earlier that day, the dream wasn't as strong, but still haunting nonetheless. I wonder…' He takes another sip, this time thinking while sipping, 'If T.M is alive.'

Suddenly, Ammo notices Raven at the corner of his mind and turns to her position. "What's up Rae?" Ammo asks her. She was wearing her black pajamas and also had baggy eyes. The PJs made her still look sexy to Ammo, and he'd he drooling staring at them if he was a pervert.

"Just… Couldn't sleep," she tells him as he looks at her with confusion. "Want some tea?" Ammo asks politely, which she accepts and sits in the next seat, drinking from another cup. "So, why couldn't you sleep?" Ammo asked doing a small yawn. She told him that the party they had after diner six hours ago kept her awake. "So what's yours?" she asks and sips her tea. "You know," Ammo, tells her as he cracks his neck bones by moving his head side to side. "Just some bad dreams." She then tries to calm him by putting her hand on his, her left hand on his right. He then pulls his hand back and looks at her with discomfort, since it was the hand with the glove. "I'm Sorry," he tells her as he was still shocked by her reaction. "I just, need some time alone." Ammo then walks to the roof where he gazes at the stars, trying to forget the dream and thinking of a way to apologize for acting so rude to Rae.

Raven's Side of the Story

Raven looks in worry as Ammo walks out the door, putting his hand on his head to stop somekind of headache. If it weren't for the fact she couldn't get in his mind without being crushed by a mysterious hand, she would've went into his mind and see for herself what was making Ammo suffer so much. She also worried if he lost some trust in the team, because of what happened earlier that day. She sips the tea as she remembers what happened after the 'Breakfast fananza.'

_Raven was walking back from her room to get a book from her room to read, only to see Beast Boy and Cyborg poking around the corner with a fishing pole, a camera, and glue. She walks up to them and asks, "What are two imbeciles doing?" They both tell her to hush and drag her into the shadows._

_"We're going to play a practical joke on Ammo," BB tells her as he starts to pour glue on the tips of the hook of the fishing pole. "We're going to hook this to Ammo's glove and pull it off to see what's under there. He's not asleep yet, since he's in the bathroom. We had this idea before we went into our rooms. This is going to be the best joke EVER." Raven normally would stop the two, but she was also curious of what Ammo was hiding in his glove. Who in the world would only wear one glove? Was it to hide something? She used her powers to hide in the shadows from the two about parallel to where they were. If this plan were to work, she did not want Ammo to get pissed off on her as well._

_Soon enough, Ammo walks out of the bathroom and toward where BB and Cy were hiding. He had his hands to his side, so it was pretty easy for the two to hook it. They then launch out the hook shot and get a grip on the glove. They then pull back as the glove was about to slip off._

_Suddenly, Ammo notices this and grip his feet hard on the floor and pull back. He then clenches his right hand into a fist as he swings the two into a wall. He jumps into them and grips Cy in a strangling position. His eyes flared with anger as he slams Cy's head back and forth on the wall, trying to knock him out. The thump on the wall was so loud that Robin and Starfire came out, only to see Ammo trying to kill Cy. They managed to pry Ammo off of the robotic teen, but Cy was coughing for air._

"_Man, what were you thinking? What's your problem?" Cy yelled as he regained his senses. Ammo's eyes returned to normal as he starts to realize what he was doing. "I'm… I'm sorry, Cy. I don't know what came over me." The Titans were silent for a minute, and then Ammo tells them, "I need some time alone."_

_Ammo then walks upstairs to the roof, while the other Titans start to talk about what was happening. "What'd you guys do to him?" Robin asks as he checks BB to see if the changeling was all right. "All we were doing was playing a practical joke, that's all. We just were going to pull his glove off." _

"_Maybe friend Ammo has something he doesn't want us to see," Starfire guesses as she helps Robin get BB up to his feet. "Don't worry. Eventually, he'll tell us everything about himself soon enough. I'm sure of it," Robin tells the two. "How will you know?" Cy asks. "What's preventing him to become another Terra?" Robin looks at him and simply answers, "We can't be sure, but just not trusting everyone outside the Titans will not solve anything. Tomorrow morning, we're going to apologize and everything will be ok."_

_While everyone was going back to bed, Raven used her powers to follow Ammo. He was using his jumping powers to get away from the tower. Since Raven was traveling by darkness, Ammo was unable to see or even hear her. He only stopped from running when he came to a patch of roses and plucked one with his mecha hand._

_When he finally reached his destination, Raven was almost out of energy. She looks around the place to see where she was. It was an open patch in a forest about twenty or thirty miles from the city. There was grass in the place she was hiding while trees were growing everywhere. Ammo then walks up to a gravestone. The stone was brand new, yet had chips and eroding marks all over it. There was no label to the stone, just a mask glued to it. It was a yellow one and had a lightning tip, which was now cracked and broken. He places the rose in a vase that was in front of the stone, filled to the brim with water._

"_I'm sorry I haven't visited since I first came here," Ammo said, talking to the stone. Raven can only guess that he was trying to ease his pain by communicating with the dead. "I haven't even visited you since I first saw the Titans. I had too much time to train to visit you. I'm sorry. The good news is that all that work paid off!" Ammo smiles as he shows his communicator to the stone, smiling as it shines through the moonlight._

"_I finally reached my goal, E.M. Of course I made a mistake to make them mad, but they still are my friends nonetheless," Ammo starts to tell it while putting his communicator back into his pocket. Raven obviously knew that this 'E.M' must have been a friend of his or something. All of a sudden, tears were falling to the ground where Ammo as the light of the moon also makes the tears shine. "I only wish," Ammo tries to get out the rest of the words when he collapses to the ground, crying. "I only wish you were alive to see me right now." Raven has never seen Ammo sad before, even though they only met for a day. It seems as if a knife struck her at that very moment since all his pain was also hurting her._

_After a couple of minutes of crying, Ammo got up and pointed his finger up, sending thousands of volts of lightning into the air, making a display of a lightning storm in the air. "This, my friend, is my sign of what I accomplished since we last meet," Ammo said as the lightning went all over Jump City, making a fireworks-like scene of electricity. When he was finished, he got up and hoped back to the tower, while Raven was following him in the same silent way she did last time._

Raven finally finishes all the tea and levitates back to her room, with the haunting image of what she saw a couple of hours ago still scaring her mind. 'Ammo needs us' she thought as her door opens and she goes back into her bed. She knows in the morning that Ammo must know they are his friends. She then goes to sleep as her consciousness starts to fade and she drifts into a slumber.

* * *

This chapter is pretty long, but it was well worth it. Also, if you want to know 'C.M' and 'E.M' and other names like that are just short term for their real names. 


	7. Winning Trust

Guess who's back from the dead to make a new Sparks of A Storm! Anyway, here's what I think of life: IT SUCKS! I am now so bored that I have to scoop so low as to write this again (not that anyone bothers to read this heaven-forgotten fan fiction. If you're wondering, this fic is based during the fifth season of Teen Titans. Anyway, I might as well continue the story.

* * *

**Winning Trust**

Beast Boy's Side of the Story

Walking from the kitchen to the training room, Beast Boy planned to do some training before he could find Ammo and then argue to the new Titan about last night. When BB found Ammo, he was practicing harnessing lightning from his body into his left arm, when the metallic teen asked BB, "Oh hi, BB! Whatsup?" Ammo looked worried that BB was still mad at him for almost killing Cy. BB did nothing but went to the jogging machine and started running as different animals.

Ammo then turns to BB and tells him, "Look. I'm Cy forgave me and I feel that you're still mad at me since I forgot to say sorry to you. So, I'm sorry man." BB said nothing, as he continued jogging, not caring as Ammo was still waiting for a response from the green changeling. Ammo then said, "Dude, I know that you don't trust me since the whole 'Terra-betrayed the Titans' thing." BB then stops the machine and turns back to his original self, looking at Ammo in a surprised face. The lightning teen then tells him, "I understand if you're suspicious about my presence as the new member. So, maybe if we got to know each other, we can be friends or something like that."

BB then got off the machine and then starts to pay attention to Ammo. "All I'm saying is that we must find a way to trust each other if we want the Titans to be a truly effected team. BB then asks, "What do you mean?" Ammo smiles and tells him, "Back where I come from, a signature move requiring two people to simultaneously work together brings more trust between the two. Maybe if we worked together with this move, we can see each other more as brothers than strangers." Unsure to this, BB thought for a moment. After a good minute of thinking, BB agreed and the two then started to practice for a new move to use in battle…

Ammo's Side of the Story

After a good hour or so of trying failed moves, BB and Ammo finally got the moves they wanted down. Covered in sweat and bruises, BB smiled as he says to Ammo, "You know, maybe you were right. I can trust you more now that we have a move we can bond to." Ammo smiles as he finally earned some, but not all, of BB's trust. Suddenly, the Titan crime alarm sounded as everyone started to rush to the main lobby of Titan's Tower to see where the crime was. Once they found the location, everyone rushed to the city to find the criminal and stop him.

In the city, chaos was stirring as Mad Mod was shooting tons of stuff with his robots and ranting how the power of British was superior to everything. Suddenly, a bicycle hit him with an A on it (the A bike) as Robin and Ammo both said at the same time, "You know, England isn't all that shines in the heavens you know." Robin then yelled, "TITANS, GO!" as everyone charged for the evil villain. Mad Mod shot energy beams as Cy and Robin were shot back and his robots punched Raven back. Starfire tried to shoot starbolts at him, but his robots deflected them. Cy and Robin then tried their signature 'Sonic Boom' attack, but they were cut off as the robots made a barrier between the robots.

It was then did Ammo reach BB and told him, "Want to try our signature attack?" BB nodded as he turns himself into a monkey about the size of a pillow as Ammo grabbed BB's tail and started to spin his arm like a lasso. He then charged electricity into BB's hair as more and more went into the green monkey. Finally, Ammo threw BB into Mad Mod, which BB turns into a green rhino (one that's souring like a missile) with the electricity in the horn into the Mod as he hits the British wannabe. At that moment, BB and Ammo both yelled, "Lightning Rhino!" while the impact pushed Mod with BB as he was being electrocuted. Once Mod was knocked out, BB turns back into a human as Mod was twitching like a fried fly in an electric flytrap. Once the police caught up with the Titans, they arrested Mad Mod and took him to jail. The last thing Mod said was, "And I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for those meddling kids and their 'signature attacks!'"

The news casters then surrounded Ammo as they asked him, "How was the battle, being the new Titan who single-handedly brought the finishing move down on the Mod?" Ammo then grabbed BB and told the news guys, "Not exactly alone. I wouldn't have done it without the help of my friend, Beast Boy." The news guys then started to interview BB, which he did knowing the fact that Ammo is trustworthy.

Later, when the Titans went back to the tower, they started to prepare to go to bed. Before Ammo was about to go into his room, BB came and told him, "Thanks for letting me take the credit that time." Ammo smiled and said, "What are friends for? Do you trust me now?" BB nods as he smiles and started to go back to his room. Ammo turns for his room and opens the door. Once he got into his bed, he said in a whisper, "He finally trust me," as he started to doze off into his dreams.

?'s Point of View

Like the night before, the dark figure appears on the building were he could see Titan's Tower. He smiled, although you couldn't tell, as he reads the newspaper showing BB and Ammo doing their signature attack. "So they finally gave into his lies of trust and kindness," he said as he crumbles the paper. "Now I can destroy that electric bastard for the countless lives he ruined, along with his friends and the rest of his kind." We see a wind-type robot comes to the figure as it tells the figure, "Sir. The fourth barrier is almost breached. We will be able to go into the domain of the gods soon." "Excellent," the dark figure said. "Make sure nothing stops our progress to rid the world of our enemies' kind." The wind robot flew into the distance as the figure turns back to the tower as he said, "Soon, I shall have enough power to become a god myself." He then disappears into the shadows, leaving the atmosphere as misty and mysterious as it was the night before and leaving no trace of his arrival.

* * *


End file.
